New Traditions
by Techno Skittles
Summary: Before now, they had no reason to celebrate. But with new developments means new traditions. Set in Future AU. (Happy Mother's Day!)


_**{Sunflowers and a smile catching; Mmm, welcoming a heartbeat to the family}**_

Everything had to be perfect.

Due to living in the Schnee household for years, Weiss had eventually come to adopt that as her own motto. It had been something she lived by for a long time to come, an impossible concept she strived to reach like the thirsty man crawling forward in the hopes of finding water. Anything to please Daddy.

She had even taken it with her to Beacon, her one and only escape from her father, because it was something difficult to let go of, a part of her that she couldn't discard. After all, if she didn't strive to be perfect, what else could she strive for?

Nervous fingers spun the wedding band on her finger as ice blue eyes scanned over the breakfast tray for the thousandth time, running through a mental checklist. Everything was in its place, nothing forgotten or left out. Yet she still checked again and again, making sure it was how she wanted it to be, because she only had one chance at this and it had to be, well, _perfect._

She had promised to be the best partner she could be, after all.

And that was what she always strived for now, ever since partnering up with that red-cloaked bouncing ball she now called her wife.

A hand rested on her stomach while the other fingered an enveloped card with Ruby's name intricately scrawled on it in curled letters with gold ink. She smiled softly, biting her bottom lip as she remembered what this was all for.

They were going to be mothers.

It had started about half a year ago. They had been happily married for a year, settled nice and comfortable in their daily lives and jobs. Weiss was content with her job as the new CEO of the Schnee Dust Company as well as an important advocate for faunus rights, using her wealth and influence to change the way things were for them. It became stressful at times, but the grateful look Blake would give her at times was enough to help her push through and push harder for equality. She was by no means excused for the way she had acted as a child, but if this were her means of redemption she would do it a hundredfold. She had grown out of that way of thinking long ago but had no plans to stop at that. She would make a difference and undo the harm her father before her had done, and his father before him.

Meanwhile, Ruby was as happy as could be with her huntressing job, going off to different places and helping those that could not help themselves, just as she had always dreamed. Out of all of them, Ruby was the only one who had no intentions to give up her job as a full-time huntress and keeper of the peace. Even with those awful burns she suffered near graduation she had pushed on through, allowing nothing to come in between her goals. She was headstrong, like her mother Yang had once said, but Weiss knew that the spark in her eyes was her own.

Everything was great. With a few mishaps here and there they led happy lives without any worries about anything that would normally plague those around their age.

So it was strange when Ruby came home with less energy than usual and would seem distant or distracted before leaving for their next trip. At first Weiss had passed it off as jet lag, which happened from time to time, but the more frequently it happened, the worse it got. It had reached the point where Weiss became severely worried over how it would affect Ruby's performance as a huntress, something that required immense focus and energy and decided to confront her before something serious happened. So one day they both sat down to talk over whatever was bothering her.

And what Ruby told her surprised her.

She had wanted a child.

The request was made through a mess of stutters and blushing, her burned arm reaching back to scratch the back of her neck as one of her nervous ticks. Silver eyes had avoided hers as she made her case, saying that they were both financially stable and healthy and in what most people called the "prime age for raising a child". Her ramblings, though repetitive and ceaseless, had sparked something in the young businesswoman.

Perhaps...she wanted a child, too.

And so they decided: it was time to take the next step.

They would become mothers.

It had taken some time and planning and copious amounts of research. They made sure to consider all their options: sperm donors, adoption, and of course implanting each of their DNA into an egg to scientifically create a baby. After a month of discussion and careful consideration of their choices, they had come to the mutual agreement that the child they would raise should biologically belong to both of them and picked the third route.

So the dust experimentation began.

Weiss had hired some of Remnant's finest and most renown scientists, all jacks of their trade. Only the best of the best could be spared for such a project as this, something as important as creating a human life. They worked diligently, spending most of their days in their lab, testing different dust chemicals and noting which ones would allow the best possible outcome. They tried their hardest and Weiss expected no less of them (especially regarding how much she was paying them).

Yet despite knowing this, she couldn't help but become impatient. Sometimes she'd make a call to the lab several times a day to get a report on their progress, not thinking about the fact that her constant disruptions would stall them. There came a point where Blake had to disconnect her landline so that she could give them some space to work and even Ruby did her best to distract Weiss whenever she was around.

A few months passed by before they finally phoned in with news that they were ready to begin the process. All of her meetings that day were postponed immediately, all callers put on hold. She had nearly made it out of the building before Blake finally caught up to her with her forgotten coat.

And so came the day that her and Ruby would begin their trials of becoming mothers.

Now, beforehand there hadn't actually been much discussion over who would carry the child. Ruby had a made a couple arguments over it being her, but those notions had been shut down as quickly as they'd been proposed. Ruby was too active; she couldn't sit still long enough. There had been some protests, but once Weiss mentioned how it would compromise her work as a huntress Ruby had silenced herself rather quickly and the decision was made.

Weiss would carry the child.

The first trial they did was unsuccessful. The embryo was too weak to survive more than a month. Ruby wasn't there for the first miscarriage and it had really done a number on her, not only for losing the child but for not being there to support her wife. It had upset both the girls greatly, but within a week Weiss was ready to get back on the horse and try again. Ruby had asked if she was sure, but only once when she saw the determined look in Weiss' eyes.

The next couple of trials were failures from the beginning, the egg not accepting the DNA samples injected into it, even with the dust catalyst was added. They never even made it to Weiss' womb.

The fourth trial had looked promising in theory, but that was the week that a sniper had shot Weiss during one of her speeches, nicking her in her abdomen. The injury wasn't very serious and nowhere near fatal, but they had decided it would be for the best if they put off the process while she recovered and the excitement died down. The egg they had prepared had to be discarded since they had no way of preserving it with the guarantee it would work.

Then the topic of postponing their attempts was brought up by a distraught Ruby, who was worried for the health of both Weiss and the baby. She had tried to assure her that all would be fine, but Ruby was still concerned, saying that the pregnancy would make her vulnerable and that she wasn't about to lose her _and_ another child. They had argued for it for awhile until Weiss had agreed to wait a little while longer, at least until Blake could fix all the gaps in her security.

Unbeknownst to Ruby, Blake had fixed all problems and holes two months ago. A week later, Weiss had gone back to the scientists in secret, while Ruby was away on a mission.

It wasn't done out of malice or the sake of going behind her wife's back. They had too strong a relationship built on trust for Weiss to compromise it over a child. Rather, she had done it for the sake of surprising Ruby, of seeing her eyes light up in joy the way they first had before the first trial had gone awry.

So this time she kept it secret from everyone, everyone except Blake who would never divulge her secrets under any circumstances. And she waited, for two months, to make sure that this attempt showed more promise than the others.

A week ago she had received her results from her check up from the week before and knew it was time to tell Ruby.

So she waited until Mother's Day, planning it to a T of how she would reveal the new development to her beloved wife.

And so everything must be perfect.

Off to her left the clock on the wall told her that it was around Ruby's normal wake up time and so, with one last mental check, she grabbed the tray of breakfast food and made her way to their shared bedroom. She entered to see the huntress still sleeping, but noticed the tell tale twitches that would signal her awakening in a short minute. On the side of the bed was a table propped up, an earlier preparation she had made, and set the tray on it. Next she crawled onto the bed, kneeling next to her wife and hovering over her, white hair brushing the younger girl's shoulder.

"Ruby," she called out softly, her sweet, demure voice lifting the sleeping spell cast over the brunette. Her brow furrowed and a low moan vibrated in her throat, the sheets beneath her shifting as she rolled to her side. In a moment, eyelids lifted and silver irises met blue.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

Another groan. "Mornin'."

Slim fingers brushed away the bangs limply hanging in Ruby's eyes, tracing over the soft, smooth skin of her face. "I made you breakfast."

A grin. "So that's what I smell."

Weiss hummed in confirmation and leaned back as Ruby made a move to sit up, giving her the space she needed. She watched in amusement as her wife rubbed at her eyes with her knuckles, blinking the rest of the sleep from her eyes. Following her nose she looked off to her right, spotting the tray full of food: a stack of chocolate chips pancakes drizzled in syrup, scrambled eggs, slices of bacon, and a tall glass of milk. Silver eyes lit up at the sight and she salivated at the food laid out before her.

She leaned back over to Weiss, pecking her cheek with a muttered "thank you" before returning to the tray, eyes roaming and mind contemplating what to dig into first.

That is, until she noticed the card.

Anticipation bubbled up inside Weiss when she noticed her wife pause at the sight of the envelope, head tilted in curiosity as she plucked it from the tray. She turned it over once in her hand before looking back, asking Weiss with her eyes what the meaning of it was. However, she offered no explanation, only gesturing for Ruby to open it. So she did. And she was met with three words:

"Happy...Mother's Day?"

The confusion etched onto her face intensified and Weiss noticed the jut of her lower lip as she went into deep thought, trying to figure out the meaning of all of this. A few seconds had passed and her face had softened, a faint realization dawning on her. Quickly she looked up to Weiss who was biting her lip to keep from smiling too much and giving it away. The white-haired woman gestured to the card again, eyes telling Ruby to open it. Inside was a wad of papers folded in half in order to fit inside and Ruby set aside the card to look through the papers. On them were mostly numbers and some medical jargon she didn't and couldn't ever dream of understanding, but near the bottom were three words that she did understand, circled in red.

"Test results: positive," she read aloud. Silver eyes lifted to blue ones again, shimmering in the morning light peeking through their blinds. "Weiss…?"

Weiss only nodded, her grin too large to hide anymore.

Arms wrapped around her neck, Ruby's firm build colliding roughly with her own as she was knocked backwards on the bed. Laughter vibrated off the walls, Ruby's shoulders shaking uncontrollably as she laughed and squealed in raw happiness. Weiss joined her, overjoyed with her wife's reaction and with the notion in that just seven months they'd be holding their little bundle of joy, one they both made a contribution to. It was a monumental moment for the both of them, reveling in the daydreams of their days as parents, of beginning a family. And so they rolled around the bed, laughing from the pits of their bellies and crying the pure tears of unadulterated happiness. Their shared feelings that morning reflected those of the first shared morning of after they were wed. Contentment, zealousness, the sense of everything being perfect and aligned in the world and that nothing would dare touch them in such a pure moment. Their bubble of good vibes deflected anything troublesome that would wish to bother them and so they carried on, caught up in each other, sharing gentle kisses salted with tears, whispering promises and affections in giddy voices, and holding each other as if physically impossible to part.

For once in Weiss' life, she had achieved the perfection she had strived for so dearly with the one she loved most by her side, their unborn child resting between them.

And all was right in the world.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Mother's Day! Here's the much cuter fic that I was talking about Friday.**

 **This one is set in funblade's and amipai's Future AU because I haven't written anything for that in awhile.**


End file.
